La victoire
by Zulkesh
Summary: L'équipe des Devil Bats a gagné le tournoi du Christmas Bowl. Une fête est organisée pour célébrer la victoire mais une certaine personne à disparu et Mamori se met à sa recherche.


Crédits: Eyeshield 21 appartient à ses auteurs respectifs, c'est-à-dire Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

Notes: Première fic dans l'univers d'Eyeshield 21. N'ayant pas de bêta-lecteur, si vous trouvez des fautes, sachez qu'elle seront uniquement dus à mon inattention lors de mes multiples relectures. Et n'hésitez pas à me les signaler pour que je puisse les corriger, je ne mord pas (enfin pas trop fort).  
>Bonne lecture à tous.<p>

* * *

><p>L'équipe des Devil Bats avait gagné le tournoi du Christmas Bowl. Comme à son habitude, Hiruma Youichi avait organisé une gigantesque fête pour fêter leur triomphe et il avait vu les choses en grand. Il avait réservé tout un hôtel et invité tout leurs adversaires. Shinryuji, Oujo, Seibu, Teikoku, toutes ces équipes qu'ils avaient battus, parfois de peu. Et ils avaient tous répondus présents y compris Agon bien que ce dernier ne fasse que râler contre les raclures qui l'entouraient.<p>

Mamori regardait l'immense foutoir organisé qu'était devenu la salle de réception. L'alcool coulait à flot, les tables croulaient sous la nourriture, des cris, des hurlements de joies ou de terreur résonnaient au milieu de la musique. Elle sourit. Contre toute attente, le désir de vaincre, l'entraînement diabolique, le courage avait fini par payer. Deimon était vainqueur. Elle observait tout ces lycéens en train de chanter, de boire, de se lancer des défis parfois ridicules. Et dire que jusqu'à il y a peu, ils étaient tous ennemis, luttant tous entre eux pour la victoire.

Elle balaya toute la salle du regard et soupira en voyant qu'il manquait une personne. Si Hiruma organisait des fêtes pour les victoires de son équipe, il n'y participait par contre jamais. Il faisait une apparition au début, motivait les troupes, leur ordonnait de se lâcher et partait ensuite se cacher dans un coin en attendant que tout se termine. Mais cette fois elle ne comptait pas le laissait faire.

Cette victoire était avant tout la sienne. Il avait tout donné, avait souffert pendant trois semaines, enfermé dans un caisson d'oxygène pour que sa fracture guérisse plus vite. Il avait mis en place des tactiques, supervisé l'entraînement, ne prenant presque pas le temps de dormir. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas rester en arrière. Pas cette fois.

Elle s'avança vers Musashi, en pleine discussion avec Kotarou Sasaki, et le prévint de son départ avant de sortir discrètement de la salle à la recherche du plus démoniaque des joueurs de foot U.S. . L'hôtel était gigantesque mais elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin. Elle sortit dans les jardins situés à l'arrière du palace et commença à chercher. L'air était doux pour un mois de décembre et embaumé du parfum des fleurs, le ciel dégagé laissait apparaître des étoiles qui brillaient froidement dans la nuit noire. Elle erra dans les allées, tendant l'oreille, espérant écouter le cliquetis d'un clavier.

Le jardin était construit comme un labyrinthe. Certaines allées ne menaient à nulle part, d'autre l'emmenait vers de splendides massifs de fleurs colorées, vers des fontaines ornées de statues délicatement ciselées ou des bancs en fer forgé. De petites lanternes, astucieusement placées, éclairaient les chemins de graviers. Elle finit par atteindre le centre du dédale et se retrouva face à un kiosque. Perché au sommet dans une pose décontracté, vêtu d'un smoking noir à la chemise entrouverte, les mains dans les poches, Hiruma regardait le ciel.

-Hiruma-kun ?

Il baissa ses yeux verts sur elle et fit une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là fuckin'manager.

-Je te cherchais.

-Et tu m'a trouvé maintenant tu peux te barrer.

-Non.

Elle tourna autour du kiosque, cherchant un moyen de le rejoindre mais n'en trouva aucun. Le seul moyen de grimper là-haut consistait sans doute à s'agripper au rebord du toit et à se hisser dessus à la force des bras. Elle soupira de dépit, elle ne pourrait jamais le rejoindre. Elle tenta quand même de se faire aider.

Mamori leva le bras vers le capitaine et lui demanda d'une voix douce:

-Tu m'aides à monter ?

Elle était persuadé qu'il allait refuser, se moquer d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre sur son manque de muscle par exemple ou sur son poids. Aussi fut-elle agréablement surprise quand, après une hésitation, elle vit Hiruma se baisser et tendre le bras vers sa main tendue. Il lui saisit le poignet, l'enserrant de sa grande main, et tira.

A peine une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait allongée sur le torse large du quaterback. Elle se figea en sentant le corps chaud d'Hiruma sous le sien, en entendant les battements calmes de son cœur. Sa main était toujours emprisonnée dans celle du blond. Il avait posé son autre main contre sa hanche, sa respiration chaude soufflant dans ses cheveux. L'instant fut malheureusement brisé.

-T'es lourde fuckin'manager, ça doit être à cause de ces fuckin'choux à la crème que tu t'enfiles à longueur de journée.

Elle se redressa et se dégagea rapidement. Elle remit dignement sa robe en place et s'assit sur le rebord du toit, ses jambes nues pendant dans le vide. Elle ne répondit pas à l'attaque d'Hiruma. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre se soir. Il resta allongé, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, reprenant sa contemplation de la voûte céleste. Il n'y eu aucun échange, juste le silence, agréable mais néanmoins étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent Hiruma-kun ?

-En quoi ça te regarde fuckin'manager ?

-En effet, ça ne me regarde pas, soupira-t-elle, mais je suis curieuse. Ton objectif depuis le début était d'arriver en finale du Christmas Bowl, tu as toujours refusé de voir autre chose et tu as réussi pour cela, à monter une équipe à partir de rien. Et tu as gagné. Mais maintenant, Hiruma-kun, sur quoi vas-tu concentrer ton énergie ?

-Kekekeke … , la domination du monde bien sûr, ricana le démon.

-Hiruma-kun, sois sérieux s'il te plait.

-Qui te dis que je ne suis pas sérieux fuckin'manager ? Quitte à gagner le sommet autant grimper au plus haut.

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant le silence le faire à sa place.

-Tss, j'en sais rien encore, finit-il par répondre.

-Ça m'étonne de toi, c'est même très bizarre ne t'entendre dire que tu ignores quelque chose, le monde ne sera plus jamais le même pour moi après avoir écouter cela.

Elle se tourna vers lui et se rendit compte à quel point il était pensif.

-Tu n'as donc pas le moindre projet ? Remplir un peu plus ton carnet de menace ? Obtenir ton diplôme ? Faire souffrir le plus de monde possible autour de toi ?

-T'en as pas marre de poser des questions fuckin'chieuse ?

-Non.

-Tss.

Il finit tout de même par répondre, bien qu'il le fit du bout des lèvres.

-J'ai un nouvel objectif mais pour l'avoir, je dois attendre un an.

-Un an ? L'université ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir, essayant de deviner quel pouvait bien être le nouveau but du blond. En rapport, sans doute, avec le football américain, il aimait trop ce sport pour l'abandonner aussi vite. Le Christmas Bowl était un tournoi inter-lycée. Mais il y en avait un autre pour les universités. Et la réponse lui apparut, lumineuse.

-Tu veux gagner le Rice Bowl.

Ce n'était pas une question de sa part, juste une affirmation.

-Kekeke …, c'est ça fuckin'manager, le tournoi universitaire. Je veux remporter la victoire à ce niveau-là.

Il se redressa, les yeux brillant d'anticipation face au défi qui se dressait devant lui et qu'il comptait bien relever avec son efficacité habituelle.

-Toujours plus haut, murmura Mamori, toujours plus loin.

Un coup de vent apporta aux jeunes gens les bruits de la fête qui s'échappaient de la salle de réception par des fenêtres entrouvertes. Apparemment, les lycéens s'amusaient bien.

-Pourquoi tu ne rejoints jamais les autres pour célébrer les victoires ?

-Raah, mais ferme-la un peu ! Je vais finir par te mettre un truc dans la bouche pour que tu la boucles une bonne fois pour toute !

-Je me demande si en fait, insista-t-elle en ignorant le sous-entendu graveleux qu'il venait de prononcer, sous cette carapace de démon froid et arrogant, ne se cacherait pas, en fait, un grand timide. Allez, avoue Hiruma-kun, sorti du terrain de football, tu ne sais plus comment réagir avec les gens autour de toi.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Elle avait réussi son objectif à elle : le rendre éberlué, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Ta connerie me laisse sans voix fuckin'manager, finit-il par répondre. Et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule putain ! rajouta-t-il en voyant que le fou rire de la rouquine ne semblait pas se finir.

Mamori finit par se calmer et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle regarda en direction de l'hôtel en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, sachant très bien que si elle regardait son voisin, son fou rire reprendrait aussi sec. Elle frissonna quand le vent souffla de nouveau, plus froid. Hiruma bougea doucement et elle sursauta quand un tissu chaud tomba sur sa tête. Elle le saisit et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de moins que de la veste du quaterback. Elle l'enfila en silence, étonnée que le démon face preuve d'une telle prévenance à son égard et se retrouva enveloppée par l'odeur qui en émanait. Ce mélange de poudre et d'arôme sauvage qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? demanda-t-elle tout de même.

-Non.

-Eh bien … merci Hiruma-kun.

Elle profita de la chaleur qu'il lui offrait et cessa son questionnement, une manière comme une autre de le remercier. Mais une idée s'imposa à elle. Elle essaya de la repousser mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était une occasion unique qui s'offrait à elle, elle devait le faire. Elle mit rapidement au point une tactique, pria silencieusement pour qu'elle fonctionne correctement et se prépara.

Elle se pencha en avant pour évaluer la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait et se mit à dénouer les liens de ses chaussures avant de les jeter deux mètres plus bas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous cette fois ?

-Quelque chose que tu ne vas pas aimer, Hiruma-kun, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vais le faire. C'est bien une des règles des Devil Bats n'est-ce pas ? Entre les règles et les risques, la deuxième solution est la plus attirante et elle est le plus souvent couronnée de succès. Alors, je prends des risques. Pour faire honneur à mon équipe.

Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de ce cerveau démoniaque tourner à toutes allures alors qu'il cherchait, visiblement perdu, ce qu'elle allait faire.

Mamori sourit malicieusement, enleva la veste si galamment offerte et la lui jeta au visage. Profitant du fait qu'il levait les bras pour la rattraper, elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue glabre avant de suivre le même chemin que ses chaussures quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se réceptionna souplement dans l'herbe humide et glacée, récupéra son bien et se retourna une dernière fois.

-Félicitation pour cette victoire Capitaine.

Elle relaça rapidement ses escarpins et reprit le chemin de l'hôtel.

-Et n'oublie pas une chose, Youichi, cette victoire est une victoire d'équipe qui, elle, est composée de onze personnes, pas de dix. Alors rejoint tes coéquipiers et profite de cette fête pour une fois.

Elle s'éloigna du kiosque sans attendre de réponse, bien qui lui semblât entendre Hiruma murmurer des insultes et le bruit d'une arme dont on enlevait la sécurité. Ses pas crissaient sur le gravier, elle marchait doucement, les bras serrés autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid, attendant un autre bruit de pas.

Elle retint difficilement un sourire de triomphe quand elle l'entendit derrière elle, la rejoignant à grandes enjambées. Elle l'imaginait très bien, marchant à grand pas, les cheveux plus hérissés que jamais, les sourcils froncés, le regard tueur, un fusil à pompe ou une mitraillette à la main, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait droit à une bonne crise de rage, à des insultes et au carnet de menace aussi fût-elle étonnée de sentir se déposer sur ses épaules glacées la veste du quaterback.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça, siffla-t-il tout en marchant à ses côtés, le fusil à pompe bien présent sur son épaule.

-Eh bien … disons que c'était ma manière de vous féliciter pour cette victoire. J'ai agi ainsi avec toute l'équipe mais tu t'es échappé trop vite. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, je ne pense pas que tu aurais apprécié, en plus, que je le fasse devant eux.

-Je t'interdit de refaire ça.

Sa voix était glacée, tranchante comme une lame de rasoir mais Mamori ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il ne s'en était jamais pris physiquement à elle et ne le ferait jamais. Ce n'était pas son genre.

-C'était une situation exceptionnelle, Hiruma-kun, quand veux-tu qu'elle se représente ? A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de l'année, les matchs que vous disputerez seront essentiellement amicaux, l'année prochaine il n'y aura pas de Christmas Bowl pour nous à cause de la règle qui nous interdit de participer à un club en troisième année, quant à la suivante, nous serons dans des universités différentes. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, cette situation ne se reproduira pas de sitôt.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et avança:

-Oh, tu parles du fait que je t'ai appelé par ton prénom ? Je suis désolée, ça m'a échappé.

-Kss, tu ne comprends vraiment rien fuckin'manager.

Sans qu'elle ne fasse attention, ils étaient sortis du jardin et se trouvaient désormais au pied de la terrasse de l'hôtel. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Elle l'avait embrassé, appelé par son prénom et c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher. Surtout qu'elle s'en était excusée.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas futée des fois, rajouta le démon devant son incompréhension.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ! Qu'est ce que tu veux m'interdire alors ?

Ils avaient arrêté de marcher et elle se mit en face de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait de si rédhibitoire.

Mais d'un coup elle ne fut plus capable de réfléchir. Elle avait une excuse, une très bonne même : avoir la bouche écrasée par celle fine, violente, vorace de Youichi Hiruma avait de quoi faire perdre la tête à n'importe quelle fille normalement constituée. C'était sans doute à cause de ça, ça devait être à cause de ça qu'elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, plongeant les mains dans la tignasse décolorée et indisciplinée.

Par la suite, elle devait se demander si son comportement pouvait être excusé par une crise de folie passagère.

_Messieurs-dames du Conseil Disciplinaire, j'ai bel et bien embrassé Mr Hiruma mais je n'étais pas responsable de mes actes, j'ai eu une crise de folie passagère. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne sais moi-même pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement._

En attendant, le démon avait resserré un de ses bras autour de sa taille, la collant contre son torse et mis une main sur sa nuque. Il la força, avec douceur néanmoins, à ouvrir la bouche, profitant du passage à peine ouvert pour plonger sa langue à l'intérieur. Elles se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, entamèrent un ballet sensuel et sauvage à la fois.

Et tout cessa brusquement. Le froid reprit ses droits, son cerveau se reconnecta, bien qu'avec difficulté. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. Elle tenta bien d'articuler quelques mots mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle le regarda donc, stupéfaite à la fois par ce qu'il venait de faire et par la manière dont elle avait réagi.

-Je t'interdit de poser tes lèvres sur un autre que moi, asséna-t-il d'une voix rageuse et atrocement sérieuse.

Mamori eut de nouveau un blanc. Quand elle avait cherché ce qu'il lui interdisait de refaire, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela. Et pour cause ! Il venait de dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'embrasser une autre personne hormis lui. Sous-entendait-il en disant cela qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Qu'il était jaloux ?

Sans le vouloir elle se mit à rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer fuckin'manager ?

Elle était toujours contre lui. Elle posa une main sur son torse, à l'emplacement du cœur. Il battait si vite, elle se demandait si c'était à cause d'elle. Hiruma avait beau être un démon, il n'empêchait que son sang était rouge comme celui de n'importe quel humain et qu'il avait un cœur. Alors se pouvait-il qu'il soit capable d'aimer ?

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Kss …

Mamori était stupéfaite. Stupéfaite et heureuse.

-Tu es jaloux.

-Ça y est ton cerveau à bugger ? Tu vas répéter cette fuckin'phrase jusqu'à quand ?

-Tu es … humf !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il avait repris ses lèvres, les mordillaient de ses dents pointues. Elle aurait pu le repousser mais n'en ressentait bizarrement aucune envie. Ce baiser, malgré la sauvagerie dont il était empreint, était enivrant. Elle se sentait partir à nouveau. Comment pouvait-elle résister ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait ce type imbuvable. Elle se l'était caché, ne voulant pas souffrir inutilement à cause d'un rejet qu'elle était sûre de recevoir. Mais là … là, maintenant, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. A cause de sa jalousie. Stupide d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

Et depuis combien de temps l'aimait-il ? Avait-il eu un coup de foudre à leur entrée au lycée ou l'amour s'était-il installé peu à peu dans ce cœur noir à partir du moment où elle avait rejoint le club de football en tant que manager ? Et que lui trouvait-il ?

Le baiser s'approfondit à nouveau, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées. Et elle se dit que de toute façon, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il s'était déclaré, à sa manière certes, mais il l'avait fait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se laisser aller et à profiter de ce qu'il lui offrait et qu'importe combien de temps cela durerait.

Un cri perçant, à la fois étonné et ravi les sépara néanmoins. Alors que Himura se mettait à grogner contre les gêneurs, Mamori jeta un coup d'œil sur la terrasse voulant savoir à qui appartenait cet éclat de voix même si elle en avait une vague idée.

Il s'agissait tout bêtement de Suzuna qui avait échangé ses rollers pour une paire de bottine. Elle se tenait à la rambarde, la bouche grande ouverte et hurla de nouveau.

-Mamo-nee et You-nii sont en train de s'embrasser !

La manager se mit à rougir et tenta de reculer en voyant arriver derrière la jeune lycéenne Sena, éberlué et rougissant, Monta qui était à deux doigts de mourir d'apoplexie ainsi que Kurita qui souriait avec des larmes dans les yeux et Musashi qui riait. Elle voulut se dégager de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle était emprisonnée mais Hiruma l'en empêcha. Elle se contenta donc de cacher son visage brûlant de gêne dans le cou du blond.

-Fuckin' pom-pom girl, si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ce que tu fais avec une certaine personne derrière le local du club, tu as intérêt de fermer ta fuckin'grande gueule. Et c'est pareil pour les autres.

-You-nii, tu es méchant !

Malheureusement, le cri, puissant, même s'il sortait d'un corps frêle, avait rameuté la plupart des fêtards qui se mirent à lancer des acclamations et des hourras comme une bande de poivrots. Mamori crut même voir des billets passer de mains en mains.

Les cris de joie devinrent hurlements de terreur quand des rafales de mitraillette furent tirées vers la foule.

-Dégagez de là les fuckin'losers !

Et si au début les losers en questions ne semblèrent pas vouloir bouger, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir se foutre, enfin, de la gueule de l'instigateur diabolique de leurs défaites pris en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme, l'apparition d'un petit carnet noir au nom évocateur les dispersa aussi vite qu'une volée de moineaux. Il ne resta finalement que les Devil Bats qui avaient décidé de prendre racine sur la terrasse.

-Et c'est valable pour vous aussi les fuckin'gamins, virez-moi les pieds d'ici avant que je vous envoie Cerberus pour vous faire décamper !

-T'inquiète Hiruma, on vous laisse tous les deux, on voulait juste vous adresser nos félicitations, signala Musashi.

Un « pas moi » étranglé s'échappa de la gorge de Monta agonisant au sol, mais il fut couvert par les voix de l'équipe. Kiruta souleva l'amoureux transi par le bras et ils quittèrent tous la terrasse accompagné par une Suzuna qui sautillait de joie.

-Kss, ils vont morfler demain à l'entraînement.

-En tout cas, si tu voulais que cette histoire reste secrète, c'est un peu raté si tu veux mon avis, réussit-elle à dire. D'ici demain, toute la ville sera au courant.

-Qui a dit que je voulais garder ça secret fuckin'manager ?

-Hiruma-kun, tu es vraiment obligé de m'appeler comme ça !

-Et toi, fuckin'Mamori, tu vas m'appeler Hiruma-kun encore longtemps ?

Elle soupira, Hiruma-kun ne changerait jamais mais enfin, il avait prononcé son prénom, c'était déjà une avancée significative. Elle rougit à nouveau en se rendant compte de ce à quoi il l'avait autorisé.

-T'attends quoi Mamori ? Que je t'envoie une fuckin'invitation ? Et regarde-moi putain ! On dirait que t'as honte !

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, arrogant comme à son habitude.

-Youichi …

Le sourire du démon apparut mais pas aussi effrayant. Plutôt heureux, si en tous cas une telle chose était possible chez lui.

Mamori se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et saisit le visage de son petit-ami, du moins si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, et l'embrassa à son tour, tendrement, délicatement.

Mais Hiruma, non Youichi, s'écarta avec le visage d'un chat ayant avalé un canari appétissant.

-Tu viens à Saikyou avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une demande, même pas un ordre. C'était juste la suite logique, selon lui, de ce qu'il devait se passer.

-Saikyou ? Que veux-tu que je fasse là-bas ? C'est beaucoup trop loin ! Mes parents ne pourront jamais me l'offrir ! Et puis le niveau est haut dans cette université !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je me charge de ces petits problèmes.

Et il ne faisait aucun doute au son de sa voix, à son sourire, que oui, il allait s'occuper de ces problèmes avec son efficacité habituelle et son petit carnet noir. Et qu'il en prendrait un grand plaisir. Parce qu'il adorait effrayer les gens. Une marotte comme une autre. Elle eut presque pitié de ceux qui voudraient l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

-Mais Hir... Youichi, pourquoi Saikyou ?

-Kekekeke , parce que c'est dans cette université que j'aurais les meilleures chances d'obtenir le Rice Bowl. Et je vais avoir aussi bien besoin de ma fuckin'manager que de ma fuckin'petite copine. Et comme c'est de toi qu'il s'agit, tu viens avec moi.

-Et si je refuse, rétorqua-t-elle, si je ne te suis pas, que se passera-t-il ?

-Tu ne peux pas refuser et si tu le fais, si tu te barres ailleurs sans moi alors je viendrais te chercher et je te ramènerais. Je détruirais tout ce qui se mettra en toi et moi.

Malgré la menace, Mamori savait que dans le langage du démon, sa phrase équivalait à une déclaration d'amour.

-On verra, on a encore plus d'un an avant d'en reparler.

-Il n'y aura pas de discussion supplémentaire fuckin'Mamori, tu viens, c'est tout.

-Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça.

Elle réussit à se dégager et commença à monter les escaliers de la terrasse. Au loin, une horloge commença à sonner les douze coups de minuit. Youichi la rejoignit et glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste qu'elle portait toujours et en ressortit avec son portable.

Il composa rapidement un numéro et attendit d'être mit en relation avec son correspondant qui sembla répondre rapidement.

-Allez fuckin'vieillard, mets-toi au boulot.

Il raccrocha aussi sec et se mit à hurler en direction de l'hôtel.

-Ramenez vos fesses ici, les fuckin'merdeux, y'a un cadeau pour vous ! Ya-haa !

Quelques footballeurs sortirent avec méfiance, se demandant ce que ce diable d'Hiruma avait encore manigancé. La réponse leur apparut rapidement, explosant dans le ciel dans un déluge de bruit et de couleur.

Un feu d'artifice.

La salle de réception se vida rapidement et la foule se dispersa dans les jardins, le nez en l'air, appréciant le magnifique et lumineux spectacle.

Mamori finit de monter les marches et s'appuya sur la rambarde, le visage levé en direction du ciel. Un corps se serra contre son dos et un souffle chatouilla sa nuque alors que deux mains se posaient sur son ventre.

-Au fait Youichi, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Suzuna ? Elle fait quoi et avec qui derrière le local ?

-Kekekeke, tu veux vraiment le savoir fuckin'Mamori ?

-Euh … et bien ...oui, enfin, je crois.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et chuchota d'une voix suave et vibrante de sadisme:

-Il se trouve qu'elle et un joueur de notre connaissance ont commencé à lier un peu plus qu'une simple amitié si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux en train de s'embrasser. Franchement, ce Sena, je le savais enthousiaste mais pas à ce point là ! Quel petit cachottier.

-Quoi ! Sena ! Mais c'est …. !

-C'est un homme maintenant Mamori, il te l'a assez prouvé. Et il a une autre personne pour s'occuper de lui.

-Mais …

-Et puis franchement, la coupa-t-il, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser le temps de prendre soin d'un autre que moi ? Je compte bien profiter de chaque jour et de chaque nuit avec toi, ricana-t-il.

-Que .. Youichi, hurla-t-elle en comprenant le sous-entendu.

-Boucle-là, fuckin'Mamori, et profite du spectacle.

Elle coupa court à toute velléité de sarcasmes et décida, pour une fois, d'obéir sans rechigner. Elle se cala confortablement contre Youichi, prit une main dans la sienne, emmêla leurs doigts et profita. C'était un grand jour après tout. Certains fêtaient leur victoire mais elle, elle célébrait tout autre chose : le commencement d'une vie qui serait sans doute agitée voir même houleuse, pleine de cris de fureur entrecoupé de murmure, une vie qui ne serait pas facile car rien ne l'était avec lui mais qui promettait néanmoins d'être exceptionnelle.

A l'image des cinq petits mots qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

The end.


End file.
